Los ghouls y las abejas
by miss strawberry
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro Hinami les pregunta a Touka y Kaneki como es que nacen los bebés, aquí la explicación y un pequeño TouKen al final.


**Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, si así lo fuera el final habría sido mejor, para aquellos que me dijeron que mi idea de un buen final estaba mal, así se llama el primer fic que escribí utilizando a estos personajes de los cuales me enamore, me gusta el drama y la tragedia, son mis géneros favoritos, pero cuando algo empieza feliz espero que acabe mal, en un caso como Tokyo Ghoul, el pobre de Kaneki sufrió toda su vida para ese final, a los que hayan leído el manga lo entenderán, igual Touka, te encariñas con esos personajes y esperas que al final les vaya bien, igual también hay una filosofía en la historia y si no la captaron, es que aún son muy jóvenes, igual ser "escritor" de fan fiction te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con los personajes, así que evítense comentarios de así no es la idea o algo, por qué número uno a ustedes no se les ocurrió y hay personas a las que les gusta leer lo que otros escribimos y se nos ocurre por su atención gracias. **

**Los dejo con mi nueva ocurrencia…**

**Los Ghouls y las abejas.**

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraban en la cafetería Anteiku, Kaneki le enseñaba a Hinami a leer los kanjis, mientras Touka llegaba con un poco de café por orden de Yoshimura, puso las tazas de café frente a ellos, quienes tomaron un respiro de las lecciones para beberlo, mientras que Hinami se quedó pensativa y de pronto soltó sin más.

-¿Onii-san tú eres muy inteligente verdad?-pregunto con tranquilidad Kaneki la miró y respondió.

-Se algunas cosas, si lo dices por qué te enseño a leer, no creas que es algo difícil-hablaba modestamente el chico, Touka solo observaba.

-Onee-san, tú también sabes mucho-afirmo Hinami, capturando la atención de la chica de ojos violetas.

-¿Hay algo que desees preguntarnos Hinami-chan?-pregunto sin rodeos la chica.

-De hecho, así es-contesto bajo.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas saber?-interrogo Kaneki amablemente bebiendo un poco de su café.

-Pues verán yo…este…tengo una duda…el otro día…yo vi…-comenzó a dudar en lo que iba a preguntar la pequeña niña de 14 años.

-Hinami, anda dinos-animo Touka-somos tus hermanos mayores después de todo-sonrió Touka, Kaneki la observo extrañado, aunque la chica siempre se mostraba amable y tierna cuando se trataba de Hinami.

-Pues yo…quiero saber…como….como….¿cómo se hacen los bebes?-dijo abruptamente, Kaneki escupió abruptamente el café que estaba bebiendo, Touka lo miro y pronuncio por lo bajo Kaneki idiota.

-Así que eso es-dijo Touka-pensé que tu madre te lo habría dicho desde hace mucho.

-Lo hizo, pero tengo dudas sobre eso y Oka-san no está para preguntarle y ustedes siempre me ayudan, además son muy inteligentes-sonrió Hinami, Kaneki tosía en el fondo tratando de recuperarse, cuando lo logro se sentó junto a Touka.

-Bien Hinami, ¿cuáles son tus dudas entonces?-le animo la chica, Kaneki rogaba por qué la conversación terminara pronto, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar sobre esos temas, además sentía mucho respeto por ambas chicas como para hablar sobre eso como si nada.

-Bueno primero, los bebés Ghouls y los bebés humanos se hacen de igual forma-ambas chicas miraron a Kaneki, el chico las miró con cara de ¿qué?

-Kaneki, explícanos como se hacen los bebés humanos-demando Touka.

-Tú ya lo debes de saber, me dirás que en la escuela no te lo explicaron-trataba de zafarse el chico.

-De hecho no muy bien, tú lo debes de saber mejor, así que se útil idiota.

-Pero Touka…

-Por favor Onii-san-rogo Hinami interrumpiéndolo.

-Está bien, pero antes, ¿qué es lo que tú sabes Hinami?, ¿hasta dónde te habló tu madre sobre reproducción?-no quería decirle nada que terminara siendo demasiado para ella, en realidad para él.

-Pues, me dijo que cuando un papá y una mamá duermen juntos, y se quieren mucho, se abrazan y se dan besos y tiempo después, si se besan y se abrazan bien, nace un bebé-sonrió Hinami, los chicos solo la veían con cara de en realidad no sabes nada.

-Bueno Hinami, esto va a ser algo complicado, pero veras, cuando una mujer y un hombre deciden tener un bebé, por qué todo comienza con la decisión de tener un bebé, tienen que estar seguros de tenerlo, cuidar de un bebé no es fácil, y cuando han hablado y se ponen de acuerdo es cuando comienzan a tener relaciones…-Touka bufo y soltó de pronto.

-Tienen sexo Hinami, y no lo hacen solo para hacer bebés-Kaneki se alteró y dijo.

-No tienes por qué soltarlo así, la vas a confundir-dijo alterado.

-Estas dándole muchos rodeos-dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero Touka, entonces explícale tú-dijo sin más, con la cara roja.

-Está bien, Hinami, sexo es la forma corta de llamarle a las relaciones sexuales, cuando un hombre y una mujer se acuestan juntos, para eso tienen que estar desnudos, para que sus órganos reproductores puedan juntarse, ¿sabes que son los órganos sexuales reproductores?-Hinami negó-bueno, estos los tenemos tanto humanos como ghouls, están situados entre las piernas, debajo del ombligo, el de las mujeres se llama vagina y el de los hombres pene-los colores subían y abandonaban la cara del pobre Kaneki, Touka lo ignoro y prosiguió-las mujeres producen óvulos y los hombres espermatozoides, cuando se juntan hacen un bebé, a eso se le denominan células sexuales-sonrió triunfal Touka pensando que eso era suficiente.

-¿Pero como logras que se junten los óvulos y los espermatozoides?-Touka miró a Kaneki diciéndole con su mirada "tu turno", Kaneki negó, Touka le susurro "no seas cobarde, ¡dile!".

-Está bien-dijo Kaneki resignado-las mujeres tienen un orificio en su vagina, donde entra el pene y allí es donde deposita los espermatozoides para que ellas hagan al bebé, el ciclo de embarazo, que es cuando las mamás llevan a los bebés dentro, dura nueve meses en los humanos, en los ghouls la verdad es que no lo sé, ¿Touka?

-Dura exactamente lo mismo-respondió ella tranquila.

-Oh, no lo sabía, ¿las madres ghouls también amamantan a sus hijos?-pregunto Kaneki a Touka.

-Así es, solo que la sustancia que producen las ghouls es diferente a la leche materna, pero básicamente es igual en ese aspecto, oh si lo olvidaba, cuando un ghoul se excita, su kagune se hace presente, es algo normal.

-Como las erecciones en los hombres-contesto Kaneki a Touka, parecía que solo hablaban ellos.

-Si algo así.

-¿Qué es una erección?-pregunto Hinami inocentemente, se escuchó un bajito "rayos", por parte de Touka, Kaneki casi llora.

-Kaneki, tu eres hombre, explícale tú.

-Pero Touka.

-¡Hazlo!

-Está bien-suspiro-Hinami, para que la relación sexual sea posible, el hombre debe tener una erección, es cuando el pene del hombre se pone duro y así puede entrar en el orificio de la mujer sin problemas, de otra manera no podrá hacerse.

-Oh…y cuando eso pasa, ¿duele?-pregunto Hinami, evidentemente no dándoles tregua.

-Un poco-respondió Touka, Kaneki la miro como preguntándole si ella ya…ella negó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Kaneki, ella golpeo su frente.

-Conocimiento general Kaneki idiota.

-Entonces, Onii-san y Onee-san, ¿ustedes han tenido relaciones sexuales?-pregunto dulcemente Hinami, no tenía idea de la reacción que provoco en los chicos.

-¡NO!-dijo asustada Touka-yo y él, ¡NO!

-Yo, no, aun, nosotros, ¡no!-Kaneki se quedaba sin aire.

-¿Entonces como saben tanto?

-Así como a ti, a nosotros también nos hablaron sobre esto Hinami-explico Kaneki.

-Pero…-en ese momento Touka se levantó.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo, olvide decirte que tu descanso termino Kaneki, y de paso ya gaste el mío, vamos-salieron apresurados de la habitación, había sido demasiado.

Al salir de la habitación ellos continuaron conversando, Touka aseguro que le pondría algún video sobre eso en internet para que ella los dejara en paz, Kaneki lo agradeció, le recomendó a Touka que se asegurara de que el video no fuera muy ofensivo para Hinami, volvieron a sus actividades, Touka preparaba un café y Kaneki lavaba las tazas cuando le pregunto a Touka.

-Touka-chan, ¿tu algún día tendrás bebés?-pregunto el pensativo y ella respondió tranquila.

-No lo sé, a decir verdad me da un poco de temor el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales, por eso de que duele, tú sabes.

-Si pero, solo duele la primera vez, después ya no-ella lo miro-a mi si me gustaría tener hijos-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿estas consciente de que serían monstruos como tú y yo verdad?-le dijo recordándole lo que el le había dicho una vez.

-Creo, que no me importaría que lo sean, mientras sean felices-respondió Kaneki con una sonrisa encantadora, ocasionando un sonrojo en Touka.

-No creo que sea una buena madre-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Lo dudo mucho, yo creo que serás una madre excelente, hace poco con Hinami, dominaste la situación, yo honestamente me moría de vergüenza, no soy muy bueno con eso.

-Aprenderás, es extraño pensar que parecíamos una familia, ya sabes, tú el padre, yo la madre y Hinami, nuestra hija-Kaneki la miro extrañado pero no la interrumpió-aunque si yo tuviera una hija me gustaría que se llamara como mi madre-dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-Touka-chan, si no es muy impertinente de mi parte, ¿cuál era el nombre de tú madre?

-Oh, ella se llamaba Hikari, era hermosa, dulce, yo quería ser como ella, pero no lo logre-se notaba el tono melancólico en su voz.

-Yo no creó eso, es cierto, a veces asusta que seas tan ruda y estricta, pero tienes tus motivos, eres una buena persona Touka-chan, muchos te apreciamos bastante, si te fueras te echaría mucho de menos-decía el sin ser consciente al cien por ciento de sus palabras.

-Kaneki, yo pienso que serás un padre excelente.

-Creo que eso lo dirá el futuro, mientras vivamos el presente y esperemos el futuro juntos-le sonrió Kaneki.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, de pronto Kaneki ya se había graduado de la universidad, Touka estaba por terminar, Hinami tenía muchos pretendientes, por fin los años la trataban bien, a ella y a Kaneki, quién le había pedido una cita meses después de la conversación que tuvieron con Hinami, ella acepto solo por qué él se lo había pedido con tanto esfuerzo, y tardo más de treinta minutos para formular la pregunta, ella acepto y así comenzó una nueva historia.

Al concluir los estudios de la chica de cabellos violetas, Kaneki y ella se convirtieron en novios oficiales, años después cuando él tenía 27 y Touka 26, se casaron, Hinami entonces de 22 años, a media carrera de veterinaria, bromeaba con ellos diciéndoles que solo les había preguntado eso para animarlos a estar juntos, broma o no, había funcionado.

-Y dos años después de que nos casamos naciste tu Hikari-le decía Kaneki a una niña de cinco años, cabello violeta y ojos grises, tez blanca y sonrisa dulce.

-Entonces papá, ¿cómo es que mamá le hizo para meterse a mi hermanito en su panza?-pregunto la niña de voz aguda.

-Aquí vamos otra vez-le dijo una muy embarazada Touka a Kaneki.

-Pues veras Hikari, todo pasa con una historia a la que nos gusta llamar los ghouls y las abejas, todo comienza cuando el papá ghoul ósea yo, quiere mucho pero mucho a mami ghoul, ósea tu mami-dijo señalando a Touka.

-Los papis hablan y deciden tener un bebé, por lo tanto se abrazan y se dan muchos besos, duermen juntos, al tiempo se enteran de la visita de él hada de los bebes y les dice que vendrá uno en camino-dijo sonriendo la mujer de 33 años, la pequeña niña los observo un rato, como no creyendo bien lo que decían.

-Tía Hinami me dijo que los papas tenían sexo y así se hacían los bebés-respondió con naturalidad, ambos padres pusieron cara de sorpresa, enviaron a su hija a su habitación, para que terminara sus deberes escolares, mientras tanto Touka en la cocina de la casa marcaba el número de Hinami enfurecida.

-Voy a matarla-decía.

-Tranquila Touka, recuerda que así fue como se lo explicamos a ella, no te alteres, recuerda, estas embarazada, no querrás adelantar de nuevo el parto de nuevo como con Hikari-dijo Kaneki abrazándola por detrás.

-Pero es que…

-Tranquila, ahora no sabe lo que es eso, solo debemos decirle que no se los diga a sus compañeros en el prescolar, y en unos años le explicamos las cosas como son-decía serenamente Kaneki.

-Te dije que te volverías bueno en este tema de cómo se hacen los bebés-le dijo ella volteándose para verlo.

-Años de práctica y de otras cosas, te dije que serias una buena madre.

-Y tu un excelente padre-sonrio.

-Te amo Touka-chan.

-Y yo a ti Kaneki-dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Un mes después nació el pequeño Ken, quien a insistencia de Touka llevo ese nombre, el niño era una copia exacta de su padre, cabello negro y ojos grises, a los años se dieron cuenta que tenía el temperamento de su madre, acordaron que ese sería el último de los Kaneki por llegar, además de que la tía Hinami no los cuidaría más, no por qué era mala cuidándolos, solo que ahora que la chica también se había casado, había perdido toda la vergüenza que alguna vez tuvo, no querían tener que explicarles a sus hijos lo que aún no era para su edad.

**Bueno, esto iba a terminar con la plática en la cafetería, pero me emocione jiji, espero que les guste, saludos. **


End file.
